The present invention relates to a light emitting device adapted to be installed in a sports shoe to emit light as the shoe is moved.
Various sports shoes have been disclosed having special functions. For example, sports shoes with step counters or light emitting devices are known, and widely accepted by people of all ages. A normal light emitting sports shoe generally includes a pressure switch on the sole and a light emitting element connected to an electronic battery cell through the pressure switch. As the sports shoe is put on the foot and stepped on the ground, the pressure switch is switched on to turn on the light emitting element. This light emitting device consumes a large amount of the electric power supply because the pressure switch is constantly switched on when the user stands still. Further, the structure of the light emitting device is complicated to install because the pressure switch must be fastened to the sole.